Don't Let Them Get Me!
by Hyperactive Hamster Of Doom
Summary: A songfic based on Pink's "Don't Let Me Get Me", sung by Jill who's in concert for some reason. I really hope this hasn't been done before... enjoy it!


**Don't Let Them Get Me!**

**A Songfic by the Hyperactive Hamster Of Doom**

Disclaimer: This is based on the Pink song "Don't Let Me Get Me", from the album "Missundaztood". Written by Pink and D. Austin, Produced & Arranged by Dallas Austin for DARP, Inc. The copyright belongs to Arista Records 2001. Blah, blah, blah, oh, the heck with it, just buy the single and read the credits. You'll see straight away that I am not included in the credits _anywhere_, really, and this song does not belong to me in any way - I'm just shamelessly ripping it off and hoping like heck that 1) I won't get sued, 2) nobody else has done a Pink songfic for RE, and that 3) people will enjoy this. I'll shut up if you promise not to sue… thanks. Shutting up now.

------------------------------------

"Don't Let Them Get Me!"

Vocals by Jill Valentine

Backing vocals by Ada Wong, Claire Redfield, Annette Birkin + Rebecca Chambers

Guitar by Barry Burton and Chris Redfield

Bass guitar by Carlos Oliveira

Keyboards by Brad Vickers

Triangle by Leon Kennedy (I couldn't think of anything better to do with him)

And Drums by the Nemesis for no apparent reason (other than "I can")

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

[Everyone's on stage. Cheering crowds, bright lights, the whole concert trip. As the others play – Leon looking rather sulky as he wonders how he ended up with the triangle - Jill starts to sing to the tune of Pink's "Don't Let Me Get Me":]

Went to Spencer's place

Monsters killed our team

Wesker's a traitor

And those zombies made me scream

Chris Redfield dated me

Wesker hated me

I was always in a fight

'Cause I can't get puzzles right

Every day I fight a war against Umbrella

Can't take that Tyrant shooting back at me-

It's biohazards 'gainst myself!

Don't let them get me!

Umbrella's my worst enemy

Carlos thinks I can't save myself

It's so irritating…

Don't wanna be his friend no more

I wanna find somebody else!

I wanna find somebody else…

Vickers told me

"Jill, it's after STARS!"

Some things just don't change

That's the way things are

Tired of being compared

To damn Claire Redfield

She's so pretty -

But not as cute as me! 

[Claire scowls in background]

Dr Birkin won't you please prescribe me something?

Maybe a new life somewhere else?

It's biohazards 'gainst myself!

Don't let them get me, no…

Umbrella's my worst enemy

Carlos thinks I can't save myself

It's so irritating…

Don't wanna be his friend no more

I wanna find somebody else!

Yeah… (Don't let them get me)

Don't let them get me!

Umbrella's my worst enemy

Carlos thinks I can't save myself

It's so irritating…

Don't wanna be his friend no more

I wanna find somebody else!

Dr Birkin won't you please prescribe me something?

Maybe a new life somewhere else?

Don't let them get me!

[Barry plays a long and bodacious guitar riff]

It's biohazards 'gainst myself! 

Yeah…

Don't let them get me!

Umbrella's my worst enemy

Carlos thinks I can't save myself

Myself!

It's so irritating… 

So irritating!

Don't wanna be his friend no more

No, no, I wanna find somebody else!

Don't let them get me!

Don't let, don't let, don't let them get me!

Carlos thinks I can't save myself

This life's so bad…

It's so irritating!

Don't wanna be his friend no more

I wanna find somebody else!

[Nemesis stops playing drums as he spots Jill.]

Nemesis: STARS!

Jill: Don't let him get meeeee…

[Nemesis chases Jill offstage. Chris and Carlos are dragged off the stage by screaming groupies, Barry goes crowd surfing, an enraged Claire tries to save her brother from the groupies, Leon tries to save the groupies from Claire, Ada and Annette try to kill each other again, and Rebecca and Brad sneak off backstage for some reason. Possibly because they want to get away from the chaos before something bad happens to them. Unless you're a Rebecca/Brad fan, of course? *Winks*]

-----------------------

Hope you liked this songfic. I was suddenly inspired one night while working on my main fic, "Resident Evil: Project Lucifer". Later, guys!

Luv, The Hyperactive Hamster Of Doom

PS: Read "Resident Evil: Project Lucifer"! Read it now! I know it's not finished and doesn't involve any of the established RE characters, but read it anyway! (Don't forget to review!)


End file.
